Celestial's Love for Shadows
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: After a month later, Lucy was in her home feeling lonely. She missed the cute little exceed as well as a certain Shadow Dragonslayer. Rogue suddenly appeared in her room asking if she had seen Frosch. When Frosch finally showed up, he never would've expected he see something like this. (Note: read the prequel, Cute Exceed first before reading this!)


Hi everyone! Here is the anticipated sequel from **Cute Exceed **that everyone has been waiting for! If you guys haven't read the prequel I suggest you read that one-shot first before reading this! A lot of requests to do this and took almost a whole day making and perfecting this sequel.

A big mistake on my part in the prequel, I totally forgot that Frosch says 'Fro' instead of saying his full name! I was so embarrassed after watching episode 153 (I think it was that episode) when he was talking with Lector. I even read the manga and I should remember how he talks, what kind of Frosch's fan am I?! *face-palm* And also some of you guys pm me saying that Frosch is a girl, I've already said that the wiki didn't state what gender Frosch is so stop telling me that Frosch is a girl and not a boy! I've already explained it on my prequel and I will not hog up other reader's time reading this.

Sorry for the long rant and I hope you guys enjoy reading this sequel!

**Summary:** After a month later, Lucy was in her home feeling lonely. She missed the cute little exceed as well as a certain Shadow Dragonslayer. Rogue suddenly appeared in her room asking if she had seen Frosch. When Frosch finally showed up, he never would've expected he see something like this.

**Pairing: **Lucy x Rogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

It's been a month since the cutest exceed in the world and a certain Shadow Dragonslayer 'visited' her apartment. The blond female inhabiting the house feels extremely lonely ever since they left and she doesn't know why.

Sitting on her chair and laying her head facing sideways on the desk with both her hands on either side of her head, sighing to herself. 'Since when was the place so empty and quiet?' She thought to herself many times with the same questions. It seems like any other ordinary day without Natsu and the gang sneaking around but everything changed once she brought in the furry exceed into her home. Followed up by _him_ that came in by the window the same way Natsu did, _he_ decided to tease her and left her hanging.

Why did she want more she asked herself. Her mind frets with knowledge knowing that she should never see the Dragonslayer again, her heart on the other hand wants to see him and even gain something more out of it. It frustrates her that just one meeting with the Shadow Dragonslayer and she was smitten over him.

She groans, lifting her head and use both of her hands to scratch the irritating dilemma out of her head. She didn't care if her blond silky hair was in a mess, she needed to take that thought out of her mind before she goes crazy!

"Is Frosch here?"

As Lucy screams she jumps out of her seat and felt her heart had jumped out of her ribcage. Her sudden reaction had caused her chair to fall back and hit the floor with a loud thud. She turns around to see who had snuck into her apartment. She saw the owner of the voice was none other than the infamous Rogue Cheney entering through her window _again_!

She felt heat rushing upwards and her face slowly turning red; she didn't know if it was because of her growing rage for his sudden visit or him standing under the sunlight that made him look more tantalizingly hotter. No matter how hard her chest was pounding due to her sudden shock or seeing Rogue's handsome face again, she was going to show him how angry she was for entering her home and scaring the living daylights out of her.

"What the hell! Do you know you shouldn't enter a woman's house like that?!"

He gave her an apologetic look and lifted both his hands in front of her showing a sign of surrender.

"I'm sorry Lucy, the last time I did that you didn't react the way you did now so I thought it was ok."

Her seething rage soon diminishes slowly after seeing his cute pouty face. She feels like she's a prisoner of his stunning features, just a face like that controlled her emotions so easily. If Rogue didn't know how it had affected that much her then there was no way she is going to tell him. His worried tone had snapped her out of her trance state.

"We were having a mission here in Magnolia and got separated again. I came to see if Frosch was here. Is he wandering around in this room?"

All she did was shook her head and gave a solemn look, "I'm sorry but he isn't here."

It seems her words had hit hard on the Dragonslayer, she saw his face turn from worry to distress. The look of his red eyes also showed fear. Lucy tries to change the heavy atmosphere and tries to calm the Shadow Dragonslayer. Rogue shot is head up and look at Lucy as she held both her hands on his and giving a gentle squeeze of assurance.

"Rogue I'm sure Frosch is fine, he's been here once before I'm sure he can find my apartment again."

He seems to have relaxed and his posture didn't look so stiff anymore.

"I guess you're right… His memory of his surroundings is good, I think he could remember where your home is."

Rogue saw how her eyes sparkle with delight and her wide grin on her adorable face. He unconsciously smiled back at the warmth she was radiating from her grin. She releases her hold on his hand, making him feel down as he was already missing her warmth.

Lucy places one hand on her hip showing her slight annoyance to him. "You know that I have a door right? Wouldn't it be better if you used it instead?"

He chuckles wholeheartedly making her feel butterflies in her stomach and a blush slowly rising up to her cheeks. "I know it is but climbing from the window seems more…exciting."

He gave a cheeky grin towards her. What was he trying to do, turn Lucy into a puddle of mush like when he first teased her? The red faced blond turned her face away from his hoping that he didn't catch the redness of her face. She tried to change the subject before she start giving him ideas of her jittery and edgy body movement.

"W-well, y-you have a g-good sense of s-smell right? S-shouldn't you be a-able to pick up F-Frosch's scent that he i-isnt here?"

Oh how she wanted to smack her face right now. The sound of her voice had totally given away, to make it worse saying his partner's name will probably turn him back to his worried state! After a couple of minutes staring and hoping he wouldn't change back, he seems quite off unlike his earlier expression. His eyes look like it was in a faraway place, as if he was thinking of something. He finally looks at her and gave her an alluring smile. Her heart was pounding harder and louder, she was sure that the Dragonslayer can hear her heart beating loudly; she could even hear it from her own ears!

"That is true that my sense of smell should be able to pick up where Frosch is… But a certain scent has gotten me quite…distracted…"

One of her brows lifted upwards and a puzzled look was shown on her face. "What was it that got you distracted?"

Rogue was suddenly standing in front of her, his left hand grabbing onto one of her arms while the other held onto her chin bringing her face closer to his. Lucy's face was burning red and steam was also flushing out from her face. His red eyes showed passion and a hint of lust, he was still smiling but unlike his earlier smile this showed desire. It looked like he was about to ravish something delicious.

He only answered a single word but it made her squirm and shiver with anticipation as his voice dripped with passion.

"_You_…"

* * *

The little lost exceed was flying in the sky over the town of Magnolia as he was getting himself lost again. He thought of trying to fly to a higher ground so he could see his surroundings better, not making the same mistake he did last month.

The first thing he thought of when he and Rogue got to this town was the kind and beautiful Lucy Heartifilia. She had taken him in and took care of him until his partner arrived, he loves hugging her just as much as he knows that she loves hugging him. For now he would have to think about hugging the blond female as he tries to find the familiar building of her apartment.

"Wahhhh! Where could Lucy's house be? Frosch remember seeing it near a small river…"

His paw was placed above his forehead, blocking the sunlight from blinding his sight. He tried looking for Rogue earlier but he seem to have disappeared as well so all he could rely on was looking for Lucy's apartment again and hope that his friend was also there. Frosch's body and wings was slouching as he seems to be getting tired.

"Frosch is tired… Forsch needs to find Lucy's house soon before Forsch's magic wears out…"

As he turns his head to his right, he spots a familiar bridge that was close to Lucy's apartment. He dived down and quickly flew his way towards the path until he recognises her house. He grins widely and flew faster towards it, her window was also open so just flew in.

"Lucy! Frosch is here, do you know where- W-w-w-a-a-a-aaahhhhhh?!"

What he saw before him had shocked him beyond belief. He saw his _partner_ on top of his _caretaker,_ on her _bed_ making out with each other!

They were kissing fervently and he could hear muffled moans coming out from them. Lucy's shirt was lifted up slightly showing a bit of her skin while one of Rogue's hands was under her shirt. His hand was squeezing her right breast making her moan in his mouth. His other hand was holding on her head, slightly tugging her hair making her know how much he was enjoying it. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and grinding onto him.

Lewd sounds were emitting throughout the room as they continued their affair. They were unaware of the exceed that had flown into the room and watching them getting on with each other. What felt like forever for the poor little exceed, he finally found his voice and shouted out loud enough for the two of them to hear him.

"Waaaaahhhhhh! Frosch is too young to see this!"

Both of them release their mouths and jerk their bodies away. They saw Forsch who was still hovering in the air with both of his paws covering his large beady eyes. His body form look shaken from watching the both of them making out with each other and almost doing it in front of him.

Both Rogue and Lucy turn ten shades redder. He quickly got himself out of her bed and rushed towards Frosch trying to comfort him while she pulls down her shirt trying to make herself look decent again. He took hold of his exceed and caresses his head. He tries to speak in a comforting tone as his work out with Lucy seems to still be flowing through his active body.

"I'm so sorry Frosch, we didn't know you were in the room. I'm so sorry, please calm down Forsch."

Frosch was still shaking and he started whimpering incoherent words. Sheds of tears were slowly flowing out of his eyes causing the Dragonslayer to panick. Once Lucy looked better she quickly took hold of the situation by holding Frosch in her arms and giving him kisses on his head.

"Shhh, its ok Frosch. It's all over now, both Rogue and I are sorry about earlier. We didn't mean to scare you."

She nuzzled his head bringing comfort to the little exceed and finally he stops crying. His paws were on her cheek and hugs her affectionately. As Lucy continued to try to make him better and Rogue rubs his friend's back with his effort of trying to sooth him, his body slowly stops shaking. He slowly lifts his head and looking at their faces. One of his paws was on Lucy's cheek while the other was on Rogue's cheek, he gave them his biggest smile.

"Frosch feels better now. Thank you for making Frosch better."

Both of them smile and Lucy gave him a peck on his cheek. Frosch giggled and went back to hug her again.

"Frosch is sorry for interrupting you two."

Both of them turn beet red, looking away from each other and clearing their throats. Rogue slightly turns his head to look at Frosch and spoke awkwardly," It's alright Frosch, we did nothing to bad…"

Lucy's face was again steaming out heat from her face, her bangs hid her eyes to prevent anyone from looking at her. Rogue's redness lessened slightly and took hold of Frosch again.

"I think it's best if we get going now… We were only doing halfway in our mission and we need to get back to it."

Frosch gave Rogue his sad eyes to him, "Aww do we have to? But Frosch haven't seen Lucy in a long time."

Rogue smiles at his exceed and pats his head, "We'll see her after we're done with the mission, we'll have all the time in the world to see her later."

The exceed gives a brightest grin he's ever shown. "Really? Yay, Frosch will see you later Lucy!"

He was so excited that he sprouted his wings and flew out of her apartment from her window. Both of them laugh at his adorableness. Lucy looks at him and feels another blush coming, remembering what they had almost done earlier.

Rogue took a step closer to her and spoke to her in his charming voice, "Do you mind if we stay here for the night Lucy?"

She shakes her head and nervously spoke to him, "I-it's fine, I-I don't mind…"

He leans himself closer to her face, feeling his hot breath on her made her shiver. "We can continue where we left off once Frosch has fallen into a deep sleep. He won't be able to wake up from his slumber."

"Rogue lets hurry and finish the mission so Frosch can spend time with Lucy!"

Rogue chuckles and gave a quick kiss on her lips as her face seem to be steaming more heat off from her face. "I'll be looking forward for our night together…"

* * *

Woohoo! So how do you like this sequel? I am so very sorry for those who still have innocent eyes! Lol I didn't think I'll be able to even write this kind of plot…should this be considered a Rated T? They aren't naked so I guess it isn't? xD

And omg please don't request me to write something after this, seriously don't! I don't like writing M-Rated scenes and I don't have the expertise to write it. All I can say is that I'll leave you guys to your own imagination.

Hope you guys like this sequel and thank you for taking your time to read it!

**Important Note: This is just a one-shot and I won't be writing a story for this. I apologize to everyone who wanted this to be a story instead.**


End file.
